Reclycling
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton. Homenagem Dia Nacional do Yaoi. Tradução Autorizada. 3x4. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. Revisão: Ilia Verseau. Trowa anda pensativo e um tanto triste por não conseguir encontrar um presente ideal para Quatre. Determinado, não desiste – e então tudo muda, com uma mãozinha do destino… E de um certo Shinigami.
1. REcycling - Resenha

**Olá a todas e todos \o/\o/**

.

O **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**, vem trazendo mais traduções por dois motivos:

1 – Participar das comemorações de uma data super importante para todos os fãs do Yaoi & BoysLove do nosso Brasil: estou falando do **DIA NACIONAL DO YAOI**, comemorado no dia **08 de janeiro** _

A data é promovida, desde o ano de 2012, pelo magnífico **BLYME**, cuja equipe dedicadíssima, chefiada pela fofa da Tanko, se desdobra para tornar esta data inesquecível, onde, por meio de parceria com blogueiras, autoras, ficwriters, desenhistas, nos traz postagens coletivas em vários blogs, sites e livejournals sobre o tema e diversas autoras e mangas; divulgação de entrevistas, reportagens e notícias; concursos de Fanarts e de Fanfics, sorteios, etc! TUDO lógico, regado a MUITO AMOR ao Yaoi & BoysLove \o/\o/

.

2 - Para **AGRADECER a todas as LEITORAS MARAVILHOSAS** que acompanharam a Semana dedicada ao jovem piloto do HeavyArms, Trowa Barton, apoiando e comentando sobre as fics! *

Desde o final da **SEMANA TROWA BARTON **_**DUPLA**_, Aryam e eu estávamos pensando em lançar mais algumas fics para agradecer o carinho e o incentivo de nossas leitoras e acabou que agora, com o Dia Nacional do Yaoi, estou juntando a Fome com a Vontade de Comer, ne?

Lógico que meus planos eram de postar as fanfics durante a Semana Nacional do Yaoi, que foi de 08 a 13 de janeiro, mas as comemorações ainda estão vigorando até o dia 31/01, que é quando será notificado o resultado do Concurso de Fanfics, então... Decidi postar as traduções assim mesmo, hohohohoho

A Aryam foi mais rápida que eu e já postou a tradução dela em agradecimento às nossas leitoras e fãs de Gundam Wing! **Acesse o perfil da Aryam McAllyster**, e leia a fic _**Resolutions**_ *.*

E agora, vamos às traduções em comemoração ao Dia Nacional do Yaoi & em agradecimento às fãs da nossa **Semana TROWA BARTON!**

**.  
**

_**Illy-chan**_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

.

**RECYCLING **

_**RECICLANDO **_

**Por BonneJeane **

**Tradução Autorizada. 3x4. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. Revisora: Ilia Verseau. **

.

"Esta é uma pequena fic que pipocou em minha mente após eu abrir um pacote que me enviaram por correio – e ver uma coisa que me lembrou, de uma maneira muito estranha... o _**Quatre, hehehehehe!**_

Digamos que... vocês saberão logo, logo, o porquê. ^~

E fiquei muito, muito feliz, ao ganhar o prêmio na Spud! *_*

_**BonneJeanne**_

_.**  
**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AWWWWWWWWWWWW...**

**Trowa e Quatre!**

Nesta fic muito fofa da BonneJeanne - e ganhadora de Concurso, na Categoria Fluffy, vale lembrar - a ação toda baseia-se em um sentimento forte que nasce em Trowa, a partir de sua vontade de retribuir todos os gestos carinhosos e mimos, que o namorado lhe dá.

Afinal, quem não sente – em algum momento de um relacionamento – aquela vontade de **também** fazer a nossa outra metade feliz, hã? ^_~

Todos queremos e gostamos de saber que também podemos proporcionar alegria à quem a gente ama, não é mesmo?

Apesar de uma aparente dificuldade, o nosso moreno de olhos verdes não desiste... e claro, o destino cuida de dar uma mãozinha, pois ele vai poder contar com a ajuda de um certo _**Shinigami**_ conhecido nosso, heheheheh

E vou admitir: ela deveria ter sido lançada na **SEMANA TROWA BARTON **_**DUPLA**_ sim, mas a danada se escondeu em meio aos meus quase 12 gigas de fanfics de Gundam Wing e só a reencontrei agora! Como pode, ne? XD

Beijos a todas,

E ótima leitura!

_**Illy-chan **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Recycling - Cap único

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**Postagem de**_** Recycling, **_**por BonneJeanne - Cap. Único em **

**Comemoração ao Dia Nacional do Yaoi e em homenagem às fãs que acompanham as traduções do Grupo \o/ **

.

**Autora:** BonneJeanne

**Tradutora:** Illy-chan Himura Wakai

**Revisora:** Ilia Verseau

**Gênero:**. Romance, Fluffy.

**Censura:** Nenhuma.

**Casal:** 3x4

**Advertências:** Yaoi, AU, er... **MUITO** cor-de-rosa XD

**Retratações:** Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho dinheiro nenhum dinheiro com eles.

.

**Prêmios:**_**Fic **__**Ganhadora **__**Categoria Fluffy no "Spud GW Contest" *_***_

.

**Aviso Extra da Autora:**Esta é uma pequena fic que pipocou em minha mente após eu abrir um pacote que me enviara por correio e ver uma coisa que me lembrou, de uma maneira muito estranha... o _**Quatre!**_ ^.~

.

**Nota da Tradutora - Illy-chan:**

**Dedico carinhosamente as novas traduções e caps para as queridas fãs:**

_**Mushiroy, Hanajima-san, **_

_**Ophiuchus no Shaina, Markoh Kai, Litha-chan, Kinrra, Tathi, **_

_**Giby a Hobbit e ShiryuForever94**_

**MEGA OBRIGADA PELO APOIO E INCENTIVO, DARLINGS \O/\O/**

.**  
**

**E, mais ESPECIALMENTE AINDA, para:**

_**Lis Martin, Sakuma,**_ _**Angiolleto, Amy MizBlue, Nica Morgan, Manda-chan43, Sílvia Sousa**_.

Adoráveis fãs apaixonadas por Trowa & Quatre, esta fic é para vocês! ^.^

.

* * *

**RECYCLING **

_**Reciclando**_

**By BonneJeane**

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai & Revisão: Ilia Verseau**

.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo único**

.**  
**

— Trowa! Você _**não tem**_ que me comprar presentes. Isso não tem nada a ver com nosso relacionamento! — Quatre disse, em voz baixa.

— Eu sei... — Trowa respondeu tranqüilamente, mas seus olhos verdes claros continham um leve aborrecimento em suas profundidades. _**"Mas você me compra coisas o tempo todo." **_, ele quis dizer. _**"Você me dá tudo, e eu não tenho nada que possa lhe dar em troca, para mostrar o quão você é importante para mim". **_

— Se eu lhe dou coisas... — Quatre disse devagar, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do namorado: — ...é porque eu posso. É tudo tão pouco, comparado ao que você me dá, só em estar aqui. — Ele estende uma mão, tomando a do outro rapaz e segurando-a com ternura. — Tê-lo junto a mim tem mais valor que a fortuna dos Winners inteira, para mim. Eu largaria tudo em um minuto, você sabe disso... Não sabe?

Trowa suspirou, e puxou o loiro contra ele, acariciando o cabelo dele suavemente.

— Sim. — Disse. — Eu sei. De verdade.

Quatre descansou o rosto contra o tórax do moreno e passou ambos os braços ao seu redor, querendo saber o que poderia fazer para tranqüilizar a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

— Está tudo bem, Quatre. — Trowa disse, depositando um beijo sobre as mechas loiras. — Eu entendo.

.

* * *

Depois, porém, ele se pegou pensando novamente naquilo.

Olhando dentro do guarda-roupa que usava quando ficava na mansão com Quatre, deixou seus olhos vaguearem por entre as roupas. Muitas delas haviam sido presentes. Ele as encontrara embrulhadas em papéis de presente caros e colocadas em lugares em que fatalmente as acharia: alguns pulôvers, várias camisas de seda; pares de calças jeans; dois pares de botas feitas sob medida. Sabia que Quatre amava lhe dar estas coisas, e ele gostava de ver o brilho de alegria no rosto bonito do amante, quando as usava. Mas lentamente ele tinha começado a sentir uma vontade crescente de dar algo para o árabe de olhos azuis. Algo que _***ele***_ pudesse ver Quatre desfrutar. Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse comprar que fosse, que o loiro já não tivesse.

"_**Eu não tenho nada…", **_pensava,_** "Nem posso lhe dar nada. Não sem dinheiro..." **_

O pensamento tornou a voltar para o fundo de sua mente, mas não desapareceu de todo.

Um dia ele encontrou Duo, na porta da frente da mansão, recebendo uma caixa que tinha sido enviada de uma das outras colônias.

— _**Até que enfim! **_— Duo gritou de alegria. — Minhas encomendas chegaram, finalmente! — Dito isto, ele se sentou com a caixa e tudo no chão da sala e rasgou-a sem-cerimônia, abrindo-a.

Trowa assistia-o, curioso o sobre o que seria a causa de todo o espalhafato.

— **YES!** — Duo sorriu em êxtase. Ele começou a esvaziar punhados da espuma 'cor-de-rosa' que viera protegendo suas encomendas, jogando-as no chão para poder pegar o conteúdo da caixa. — Meus **MANGÁS!** Meus **DVDs**! Meus **LANCHES!** — Ele gritava, erguendo os objetos de dentro da caixa e exibindo-os todo orgulhoso.

— Deixe ver… Revistinhas? DVDs e... Humm... doces? — Trowa comentou, sorrindo ligeiramente.

— Estes são os melhores, Tro! — Duo exclamou, acenando com a cabeça, entusiasticamente. Ele começou a folhear os mangás: — Eu fiz as encomendas destes aqui quando Heero e eu estávamos disfarçados na escola. Hilde me conseguiu enviar a caixa, abençoada seja. Esta noite vai ser uma festa!

Duo se levantou, deixando o material da embalagem espalhado por todos os lados, carregando consigo os conteúdos da caixa. Ele deu uma olhada para a bagunça durante um segundo.

— Cara, isso sim é que é espuma _**rosa**_, hein. — Comentou. Então ele saiu da sala com suas coisas, deixando tudo pelo chão.

Trowa balançou a cabeça. Ele sabia que alguém viria limpar aquela bagunça, mas ele recriminou Duo mentalmente por tirar proveito do fato da casa ter empregados. Ajoelhando-se, juntou nas mãos um punhado da espuma e a pôs na caixa vazia, acrescentando mais e mais até que limpou tudo do chão.

Olhando para a caixa, ele sorriu. Era **muito** **rosa _mesmo_**. Quatre teria gostado da cor – infelizmente aquilo era só lixo, inútil...

Endireitando-se de repente, ele franziu o cenho, ainda olhando para baixo. Então ele se levantou, erguendo a caixa. Foi direto ao quarto de Duo e bateu.

— Entra.

Passando a cabeça pela porta, ele viu Duo deitado na cama, cercado por revistas e lanches.

— Duo?

— Sim? Ei, quer pegar uns destes emprestados? Depois que eu terminar de ler, claro. — O piloto de trança ofereceu um dos mangas, mastigando um lanche.

Trowa sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu só queria lhe perguntar se você vai receber mais caixas iguais a esta.

Duo coçou a cabeça, mas acenou, concordando:

— Bom, sim, já que falou no assunto. Hilde disse que vai me enviar mais várias caixas. Ela quer me deixar 'bem provido' durante algum tempo, assim eu a deixo em paz. — Ele riu. — Porquê?

Trowa contou para o piloto do Shinigami o que ele queria. Duo pareceu muito confuso, mas concordou prontamente:

— Claro, sem problema, cara. Eu só não consigo imaginar para o quê você quer isto, entretanto.

Trowa sorriu misteriosamente. Satisfeito, deixou Duo sozinho para desfrutar de seus tesouros.

O próximo lugar a que ele se dirigiu foi à governanta da mansão. Ele lhe mostrou a caixa, e explicou o que estava procurando. Ela pensou durante um minuto, e lhe contou algo que fez o jovem rapaz sorrir.

"_**Ele tem um sorriso tão bonito."**_, ela pensou, _**"E em geral ele é normalmente tão sério". **_

.

* * *

Vários dias depois, Quatre viu-se sendo confrontado por um Trowa muito sério.

— Você quer que eu... Feche meus olhos, e não os abra até que você me diga para abrir?

— Sim.

— Tudo bem, se é isso o que você quer. — Quatre disse, seu rosto ligeiramente tomado por confusão. — Mas para qu...

Trowa colocou um dedo nos lábios de Quatre, fechando-os, e então se inclinou e beijou o bonito loiro intensamente. Quando ergueu sua cabeça, simplesmente disse:

— Olhos... _**fechados**_.

Tomando fôlego profundamente por causa do beijo, Quatre – de forma obediente – fecha os olhos azuis esverdeados.

Trowa moveu-se para trás dele e colocou as mãos nos ombros do rapaz mais baixo. Usando este toque, ele o guiou adiante – para fora do quarto e pelo corredor abaixo – fazendo-o dar várias voltas pela mansão, até Quatre já não ter mais certeza de _**onde estava**_ em sua própria casa. Seu coração estava batendo muito rápido, mas não era capaz de adivinhar o que Trowa estava planejando.

O mistério era duplamente excitante e assustador, mas o 'assustador' era mais emocionante que qualquer coisa, porque ele confiava totalmente no namorado e sabia que Trowa não o machucaria de maneira alguma.

As mãos em seus ombros o guiaram para um lugar e enfim o pararam.

— Não abra os olhos. — Trowa sussurrou, roçando a orelha de Quatre com seus lábios, enviando um arrepio pelo seu corpo mais esguio do loiro.

Então sentiu as mãos de Trowa o despindo.

A excitação era tão intensa, que Quatre mordeu o lábio inferior para se impedir de perder o controle e abrir seus olhos antes de Trowa lhe dar permissão. Ele sentia o ar fresco do dia contra sua pele, fazendo arrepios percorrerem por sua carne pálida. Então ele sentiu algo ser colocado por cima de sua cabeça – algo suave e confortável. De repente teve certeza era a camisa do seu pijama. Uma parte dele suspirou... O pedaço de pano aliviaria um pouco sua tensão, mas... Oh, estava sendo tão estimulante ficar nu na frente de Trowa daquele jeito, ao ar livre e não poder ver se ele estava **olhando** para ele, ou _**como**_**.**

Como se lendo seus pensamentos, um par de lábios roçou sua orelha:

— Nós iremos fazer isto de novo... Mais tarde.

Quatre ofegou com excitação e prazer.

— S-sim, Trowa. — Falou baixinho, sentindo-se completamente à mercê do amante.

— Mas neste momento, eu tenho uma surpresa para você. — Trowa disse, e Quatre sentiu as mãos e braços fortes de Trowa o erguerem repentinamente acima do chão, como se fosse embalá-lo como uma criança. Oscilando, Quatre sorriu, sem saber por quê. Do nada, ele sentia uma sensação gostosa, deliciosa, de medo.

— Pode abrir os olhos. — Trowa comandou, e de repente lançou o rapaz no ar: —...**AGORA!**

Quatre gritou enquanto se sentia caindo em pleno no ar, os olhos dele abrindo-se, olhando instintivamente para baixo.

E em baixo de si ele viu um _**oceano cor-de-rosa**_ – no qual ele caiu!

O impacto foi suave, uma vez que os pedaços da espuma de plástico absorveram o impacto do seu corpo leve e pularam, deslocando-se e se espalhando por todos os lugares, chovendo em cima dele como uma chuva de 'neve rosa'!

Quatre gritou com sons de deliciadas gargalhadas, seus olhos assistindo, arregalados, a chuva dos pequenos pompons rosas, estendendo seus braços para cima para pegar pedaços cadentes enquanto ele novamente afundava na espuma que lotava a piscina. Gargalhando sem controle, ele tentou se sentar, e o mar de 'espuma cor-de-rosa' ondulou e moveu-se, tornando difícil se equilibrar, sem ter uma superfície dura para se firmar, e ele afundou nas partículas continuamente móveis, batendo os braços nela de modo excitado.

—_**Trowa!**_ — gritou, rindo maravilhado. — Isto é **MARAVILHOSO!** — ele começou a nadar no mar cor-de-rosa, espadanando nuvens dos pompons pelo ar e fazendo-os cair por toda parte – em seu pijama, no cabelo...

Parado de pé no deck da piscina, Trowa assistia-o com um sorriso de total contentamento no rosto, suas faces quentes com um brilho interno que vinha ao ver seu anjo loiro entregue à pura diversão, com completo abandono. O rosto antes pálido agora corado de contentamento, a alegria nos olhos azuis esverdeados... A imagem de Quatre imerso até a cintura no _**mar rosa**_ com pedaços da espuma em seus cabelos e seus ombros formando um quadro que nunca, jamais esqueceria enquanto vivesse.

— Fico feliz por você ter gostado de meu presente. — Disse o moreno, a voz rouca de prazer. — Não é nada muito caro... Só um pouco de espuma que iria ser jogada fora, de qualquer maneira...

Lançando punhados dos pompons rosas no ar como uma criança que joga neve, Quatre ria alegremente:

— De **JEITO NENHUM!** Isto está **ÓTIMO! **— Ele virou e sorriu para Trowa, com vários pedaços de espuma rosa pousadas em seu cabelo loiro. — Não vai entrar? — Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele agarrou um punhado dos pompons cor-de-rosa e tentou jogá-los no rapaz mais alto, mas o material era muito leve para ser um bom projétil.

O sorriso de Trowa aumentou ainda mais:

— Oh... Eu _**vou**_ entrar sim, com toda certeza. — Assegurou ele, mergulhando na enorme piscina cheia de espuma cor-de-rosa... e Quatre!

.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora – Illy-chan:**

Que fofooooooooooooooooooo! *_*

.

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Recycling (BonneJeanne – Cap. Único)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as novas postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON na Comemoração ao Dia Nacional do Yaoi e em AGRADECIMENTO ÀS NOSSAS FÃS e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Tahiti (Trixie - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 02 já postado)**

Fic Teaser (Autora Surpresa – A ser postada)

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe a nova postagem em AGRADECIMENTO ÀS NOSSAS FÃS e leia a fic postada \o/**

**Tradução**

**Resolutions (Snowdragonct - Cap. Único já postado).**

E comentem, claro ^~**  
**


End file.
